


The Doctor Is In

by cvsossong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Sick Tony, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony catches a touch of the flu. Luckily, there's a professional doctor in the house.</p><p>Too bad he happens to be three years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreyrugr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyrugr/gifts).



> find me on [tumblr](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/)

“You look like hell.”

Tony groaned and rolled onto his back, blinking up at his husband. “I’m still the pretty one.”

Steve grinned. “Not today you aren’t. I told you not to open the container with the biohazard symbol on it at SHIELD. Look what happens when you don’t listen to me.”

“Shut up.”

Steve pressed the washcloth to Tony’s forehead again, and smiled when Tony groaned in utter relief. “You’re lucky it’s just a flu virus, and a small one at that,” he murmured in a softer tone. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I had to figure out why it affected Thor,” Tony insisted, coughing weakly into his elbow.

“It’s an Asgardian virus. Of course it was going to affect Thor.”

“Well then why the hell did it affect me?”

“That’s why there was a biohazard symbol, you idiot. One of the other scientists got sick handling it. They were trying to figure out why.”

Tony closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow. “Not my fault they were moving on it so slow.”

“It never is your fault.” Steve stood and turned the bedside lamp on, illuminating the room softly. “I need to go wake Peter up. You’ll be alright for a few minutes, I assume. And just as a reminder, you’re damn lucky the disease can’t be spread from human to human or else Peter and I would be shacking up in a hotel.”

Tony glared at Steve, but it was half- hearted at best. He knew Steve was secretly worried about Tony’s condition, especially since SHIELD still didn’t know how it affected humans.

He waited until the bedroom door was securely closed before groaning again in pain. This was going to be hell.

\--------------------

“Wan’ Daddy to wake me.”

Steve rolled his eyes and scooped his son out of bed gently. He was so picky sometimes. “I’m sure you do, but Daddy’s very sick right now. He can’t wake you up.”

Peter’s pout turned into a sad puppy look. “Daddy no’ feelin’ well?”

“No, he’s not. So we have to extra good for him, okay? You’re going to spend today with me in the family room.”

“Wanna see Daddy.” The stubborn pout was back full force.

“You can’t see Daddy, he’s sick,” Steve replied.

Peter crossed his arms. “Wanna see!”

Steve rubbed his eyes. He was _really_ glad that the disease wasn’t contagious. “Fine. We’ll see Daddy real quick and then you need to eat breakfast.”

“Daddy eat, too?”

“I don’t think he can keep anything down right now, sweetheart.”

Peter wriggled down from Steve’s arms and toddled down the hall, steadying himself on the wall as he went. “Daddy hung’y,” he said when they reached Steve and Tony’s bedroom.

“We’ll ask if he is or not, okay?”

Peter reached up for the doorknob, struggling vainly on his tiptoes. He gave a soft cry when he couldn’t reach, and Steve sighed again before picking him up so he could open the door properly. Peter wriggled to be let down immediately after they opened it.

“I do it,” he insisted. Steve set him down again and Peter stumbled to the bed. “Daddy!”

Tony peeked an eye open and managed to smile for Peter. “Hey, short stuff.”

“’M no’ short,” Peter replied. He tapped Tony’s nose and leaned up onto the bed. “Daddy sick?”

“A little bit,” Tony replied. “You probably shouldn’t be in here, kiddo.”

“Bruce said it was alright when I asked earlier,” Steve said. “Apparently it’s not contagious unless it’s super concentrated like in the lab.”

“In that case.” Tony scooped Peter up and plopped him on the edge of the bed. “You come sit up here and keep Daddy company.”

“I make Daddy feel better?” Peter asked.

“You’re a miracle worker, Petey. I feel better already.”

“Good. Petey take care of Daddy.” Peter nodded decisively and patted Tony’s head. The genius grinned.

“Our son’s a future doctor, Steve. I'm so proud.”

Steve kissed Peter’s head and then Tony’s. “Not many parents get to see this day. It’s a proud moment for us all. Now our good doctor needs to eat breakfast.”

“No! Take care of Daddy!” Peter cried, leaning his head against Tony’s chest.

“Go eat something, squirt,” Tony murmured, leaning back to hack a cough again. “I’ll be here when you come back and you can play doctor then.”

Peter considered him carefully. “You stay,” he said finally, patting Tony’s head again. “Stay.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Am I a dog now?”

“Out with the doctor, in with the veterinarian?” Steve shrugged. Tony groaned.

“I hate that you think you’re funny.”

Peter leapt off the bed and tugged at Steve’s hand. “Wanna eat, Papa,” he whined.

Steve smiled. “So needy. Just like your father. I'm coming, hang on.”

Peter practically dragged Steve out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. “Gotta hurry,” Peter said seriously. “Gotta get back to Daddy.”

“Oh, well, in that case I’ll whip up the chef’s fast food special,” Steve replied. He pulled out a box of chocolate cereal and poured it into Peter’s dinosaur bowl. “Would our talented doctor like apple juice or orange?”

“O’ange.”

“Orange it is. Here you are, good sir.” Steve laid the dry cereal and juice in front of Peter with a flourish. The little boy giggled and clapped at his antics.

“Now, my little doctor, what shall we do to make your Daddy feel better?” Steve asked as Peter munched on his cereal.

Peter scrunched up his nose. “Chicky soup,” he said, as though it were entirely obvious.

“How silly of me. Should we make him some now?” Steve moved towards the pantry and pulled out a small can of chicken noodle soup.

“Uh- huh.”

“And should his soup have crackers?”

“The yellow ones.” Peter pointed to the top shelf and Steve set them on the table. “An’ blerries.”

“Blueberries and chicken noodle soup. That flu doesn’t stand a chance, does it?”

Peter crunched some more cereal and shook his head. “Bye bye icky sicky,” he giggled.

Steve smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead. “Very good, sweetheart.” He set the burner on the stove and found a small pot for the soup. “What else do doctors do?”

“They… make you say ‘ahh’.” Peter demonstrated and Steve grimaced at the chunks of cereal in his mouth.

“Swallow your food and then talk,” he reminded. “What else?”

“The white stick tha’ beeps in you’ mouth.”

“The thermometer, yes.” Steve pulled down the thermometer.

“An’ the black ci’cle thing.” Peter pointed and Steve brought down one of Bruce’s old stethoscopes.

“An’ they give me lollys.” So Steve got a blue lollipop, too.

He put all of their tools on a tray along with Tony’s food and helped Peter down from his chair. “Alright, Dr. Stark- Rogers. Let’s go fix Daddy.”

\--------------------

Tony sat very still while Peter listened to his heart. Or rather, tried to listen to his heart. Tony was finding it increasingly hard not to laugh at the image his son presented: stethoscope wrapped around his neck and pointing the wrong way, Bruce’s old lab coat dangling off his shoulders and arms, red lollipop stuck firmly in his mouth and pretend glasses perched on his nose. Steve had already taken about fifty pictures. Tony made him promise he’d send them all to his phone. He’d been needing a new background recently.

“Say ahh,” Peter instructed when he took the stethoscope from Tony’s chest. Steve, ever dutiful, took the instrument and wrapped it up carefully for Bruce later.

Tony obliged and Peter shone his toy flashlight in his mouth. He tapped his chin and Tony grinned at the little habit his boy had picked up from watching Tony and Bruce in the lab.

“Mmhmm,” Peter hummed. He’d probably gotten that from Bruce, too. It was heart- breakingly adorable.

“What’s your diagnosis, doctor?” Steve asked. He sat in the chair next to Tony’s side and adjusted his own pretend glasses and lab coat.

Peter clambered onto the bed and poked at Tony’s cheeks and nose some, humming as he did. Tony grinned.

“Will I live, doc?” he asked. Peter nodded and gestured for Steve to bring his plate forward.

“Eat chicky soup an’ lolly,” he instructed. “All better.”

Steve slid a piece of paper and purple crayon towards Peter. “Perhaps you should write a prescription for him.”

Peter nodded and sat down by the paper, studying it carefully. He squiggled a few lines and dotted the paper randomly before holding it out to Tony in triumph.

“Eat chicky soup an’ lolly,” he repeated. “An’ blerries.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Tony nodded. He took the plate from Steve and managed to swallow a few bites of the soup, widening his eyes dramatically as he did.

“Doctor, this soup… it’s a miracle!” he gasped. Steve covered his mouth to hide his snicker. “We must announce this soup to the scientific community,” Tony continued. “Textbooks will proclaim your genius, and the world will know that Peter’s chicken soup is a cure- all sensational drug.”

Peter tapped the fruit bowl. “An’ the blerries?” he asked hopefully.

“These blueberries were crafted from the gods themselves,” Tony said seriously. “Like ambrosia from Olympus itself.”

He was sure that Peter had no idea what he was saying, but he picked up enough to get the gist that Tony was ‘better’. “Daddy okay!” he cried, hugging Tony around his neck. Tony stifled a cough and patted his son’s back.

“But, this miracle cure has a side effect,” Steve cut in. “It makes Daddy very sleepy, so he’ll have to rest all day until he’s back to fully recovered.” Tony winked at him and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Your Papa’s right. You spend today with him, and I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow. And if not, I guess I’ll have to take another dose of your soup.”

Peter grinned and kissed Tony’s cheek. “I make Daddy all better,” he said proudly.

Tony was running a high fever, had aches and pains all through his muscles and joints, and was about five minutes from throwing up the soup he’d forced down. He was hot and cold and sweaty and hacking up a lung from coughing.

He smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek in return. “That’s right, baby. You made me all better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this was so much fun. Seriously, anyone else wants a one- shot drabble like this, shoot me an ask or leave a comment. I love these prompts.
> 
> Written for the darling YueRyuu who asked for sick!Tony with toddler Peter taking care of him. Hope you like it dear!
> 
> I promise I'm still writing! And I promise the next chapter for The War Was in Color will be up very soon! It took me forever to find a script of some kind for Captain America so I could rewrite a few of the scenes to include our heroes! It's not abandoned, don't worry!
> 
> I also have my College AU well under way, the first chapter should be up in just a couple of days!
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
